


After Nico left

by PoseidonsUnderpants



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoseidonsUnderpants/pseuds/PoseidonsUnderpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Nico left Annabeth and Percy when he came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Nico left

**Author's Note:**

> Hadn't seen a fic about this yet so......

**THE ONE AND ONLY CHAPTER**

 

 

After Nico high-fived me, he walked off back across the green to where Will Solace was looking at us with raised eyebrows.

I was grinning like crazy, shaking my head. Nico di Angelo had proved me wrong. First time for everything, I suppose.

Pelect turned to me, a confused look on his face. "Wait, so, he means-"

I rolled my eyes, "Percy, Nico means that he had a crush on you before."

He blinked. The infomation was finally getting into his head. "I thought he had a crush on you?"

I shrugged, "so did I. I guess he's very good at keeping secrets. C'mon, Percy, it's no big deal."

He nodded and smiled back at me, "Yeah. He'd still going to be my annoying little brother. Let's go tell the others about college, huh?"

I took his hand in mine, "yeah, let's."


End file.
